The Promise - Christmas
by Flslp87
Summary: Spend Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with Emma and Killian - previously published within The Promise story but was published out of order because of when it was written.
1. Christmas Eve

**This falls After the Faces of Time Holiday Ball in Chapter 8 of The Promise.**

 **A Promise Christmas**

 **Christmas Eve**

 **Emma's Apartment**

 **Boston MA**

 **Christmas Eve, Early Morning**

Emma Swan was not a morning person and for 363 days of the year, she stayed in bed until she absolutely had to be up. But for the other two days, her excitement had her out of bed early so as not to miss any of the festivities that had been a tradition in her life in, oh, forever. And those traditions had started because Sisters Blue, Green and Astrid wanted to give children who lived in the Home a Christmas Eve and Christmas Day they would remember forever. And Emma did. In fact, she loved it so much that this year she was planning to share it with the man she loved, Killian.

Emma hummed a Christmas song under her breath as she bustled around the kitchen making breakfast for the sexy man she had left in her bed. She hadn't filled him in on how, exactly, they would be spending the next two days, but her hope was that he would be so enamored with her Christmas Eve breakfast, he would blindly follow.

She had just flipped the pancakes she was going to use to make him a pancake snowman when a male body pressed against her. "Good morning, love. I rolled over and you were gone." He nuzzled her neck. "I missed you."

His gravelly morning voice sent tingles throughout, almost causing her to forget what day it was, but the twinkling lights from their tree served to bring her back to the present. Turning in his arms, she slid her hands up his bare chest to circle his neck. "It's Christmas Eve," she murmured against his lips. He tasted of toothpaste and something that was unique to Killian.

Humming low in his throat, he backed against the table, pulling her close. "Merry Christmas, Swan. I have several ideas on how we can spend the day." His hand wandered inside her robe as his lips played with hers.

 _We have only been lovers a short time and he already knew how to play her body as well as he did that old Gibson of his_ , she thought as she took a step back. "I knew I should have worked faster making your breakfast," she mumbled, tightening the belt to her robe. "You're distracting."

He gave her a grin, twisting his lips sexily. "But apparently not distracting enough if you're standing over there."

"Well," she busied herself making a pancake snowman, using chocolate chips for his eyes, nose and mouth, "I was hoping to use breakfast to bribe you..." Holding the plate out toward him, she gave him a gentle smile. "Today is...special for kids from the Home," she finished quietly. "I was hoping you would spend the day with us so you could see how all my Christmases have been spent."

~~~CS~~~

Killian watched her work over that bottom lip of hers, which was almost as distracting as knowing she was wearing a robe and nothing else. How could she not know that by her side was where he wished to be, no matter what they were doing? Taking the plate from her hand, he placed it on the table and pulled her into his arms. "Emma love, you don't have to bribe me to spend the day with you. There's no other place I'd rather be."

"Really?" The look on her face was so hopeful he had to steal another kiss or two before answering, "Really." Letting her go, he picked his plate back up. "These look like works of art-"

"-I'm not sure they'll taste that way, but..." shrugging her shoulder, she proceeded to put together her pancake snowman and they sat down to eat.

Killian watched as she relaxed and started eating her pancakes instead of just pushing the chocolate around in the syrup. "What's next on our Christmas Eve agenda?"

Her eyes lit up in a way that never failed to cause his heart to turn over as she finished chewing on a piece of bacon and swallowed. "Next we unwrap gifts!"

He tilted his head. "Gifts? On Christmas Eve? We can't open them in the morning?"

"Oh no...no," she grinned taking their plates and rinsing them off. "We won't be here."

"Spit it out, Swan. What did you have in mind?" He watched her busy herself cleaning the counters.

"We're going to spend the night at the Home so we can be there to watch the kids unwrap gifts in the morning," she confessed.

He squinted as if trying to read her mind. "There's more, isn't there?"

"Just a little," she told him, holding her fingers an inch apart. Sauntering closer, she took his hand and led him over to the tree and pulled him next to her. "Trust me?"

He studied the ceiling as if pretending to think before putting her out of her misery with a grin. "Of course, I trust you, Swan. But if I do all of this for you," leaning forward, he caged her hips in, and slowly moved closer to her until she had no choice but to lean back, allowing him to follow her down, "what will you do for me?" His lips hovered above hers.

"Anything you want," she promised with a smile.

"Anything?" he challenged her.

This time she didn't say anything but pulled his head down, capturing his lips. "Anything," she promised when she came up for air.

"Good," he gave her a lascivious smile, "remember that. Now which gift would you like first?"

Killian watched Emma unwrap her gifts. Gone was the patient, methodical artist who spent hours perfecting detail on her drawings, and in her place was an exuberant woman who tore at the wrapping paper like a child. Just Iike every other child, she blew through the packages that held clothing and barely gave attention to her new paintbrush set. It wasn't until she opened the package holding a swan keyring, made of gold, that she slowed down long enough to read the inscription written on the back.

 _You will forever be my always._

 _Love, Killian_

 _12/25/16_

"Oh, Killian," she murmured crawling close to give him a kiss. "Thank you. It's beautiful."

He cupped her cheek. "Just like you, Swan. And the key..."

"Is to your heart?" she smirked.

He grinned at her. "To my apartment. My heart has been yours for longer than you know."

She dimpled at him. "And if I use my key and catch Robin in his skivvies?"

His answer was to pluck the key from her and toss it over his shoulder. "I'll show you." He wrapped his arms around her and proceeded to make a very thorough case for her eyes to always be focused on him.

~~~CS~~~

Emma loved it when Killian behaved all possessive, as his kisses were really hot and when he growled deep in his chest, he sent tingles to regions she didn't know she had. He rolled over, pinning her to the floor while his lips traveled down her neck, but she couldn't completely relax into the kiss as something sharp kept digging into her back. "Mmff." She pushed him away and rolled over to see she had been lying on another gift. "Where did this come from?

Killian gave her a sheepish smile. "You distracted me. Open it."

 _He looks nervous_ , she thought, as she lifted the lid off the long slim box to see a silver charm bracelet nestled inside with seven charms hanging from the silver links. "Killian," she breathed out his name on a sigh, "I've always wanted one of these."

"It was Ruby's suggestion," he told her quietly.

"A paintbrush, for obvious reasons." She smiled at him. "Bowling pin?"

He covered his heart. "You were so close that night, but yet so far away."

"True, and that explains the boat; yet another of our missed meetings."

"Aye," he fingered the tiny hook, "and for your first crush. And this broom here…it brings back special memories."

"A broom?" She couldn't come up with a time they might have cleaned something, and then she felt her cheeks get warm as she remembered the events that had led to the broom. "That was a special place, wasn't it?"

"Very." His smile caused her heart to do a little flip and she was glad when he moved onto the next charm so she could catch her breath. "Dance slippers for the ball, and a tree for our first Christmas."

"Put it on me?" She held her wrist up for him to fasten it on and watching it sparkle in the lights from the tree made her happy. "Now your turn."

One by one she handed his gifts to him and just as she had been quick and exuberant with her gift unwrapping, he was slow and methodical, slowly peeling apart each piece of tape and caressing each crease as if he had all day. Several times she had to clinch her fists to keep from jumping in and helping him.

"Are you sure you don't need some help? You're moving quite slowly." She was nearly bouncing with excitement.

He stopped and sent a smile her direction that was 100% meant to scorch her panties. "You've never complained about my unwrapping before, love. Why start now?"

Closing her eyes, Emma just shook her head. _This_ _man_ , she thought exasperatedly, _is doing this on purpose_. _Two_ _can play this game Mr. Jones_. "True. By all means, carry on."

By some small miracle, he had unwrapped his Hook socks, some boxers with Christmas balls all over them that said, "Fragile. Christmas Balls stored here." Some guitar picks she had designed especially for him, a picture of them at the Ball, and he was currently unwrapping his last gift. Opening the box, he brandished the key to her apartment she had given him and by the look on his face, he knew how important of a decision it had been. "Are you sure, Swan?" He asked gently, holding the key aloft.

Emma nodded her head. "Completely," she whispered.

"Then thank you," he whispered back in a reverent tone in his voice she hadn't heard before. "And now," he stood up pulling her with him, "I'm going to unwrap the best gift of all…you."

Emma put her hand on his chest, stopping him just inches before he reached her mouth. "That will have to wait. We have to shower and get to the Home for the cookie decorating contest."

How much time are we talking here, Swan?"

She glanced over his shoulder at the clock. "We need to leave in less than an hour."

Killian picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder. "If we shower together we can save time," he laughed as he palmed her behind on the way down the hall.

 **Group Home – Cookie Decorating**

 **Boston, MA**

 **Late Morning**

By the time they arrived at the Home, the males and females were divided and gathered around two separate tables, ready to create. Emma sent Killian off to help Robin with the boys and she was on her way to hang up their jackets when she was waylaid by a nosy friend.

Ruby stopped her mid-stride. "Neck check for Emma Swan," she laughed, flicking Emma's hair off her neck.

Emma rolled her eyes. "What are you doing?" she laughed at her friend's antics, but already feeling her face flame. Pushing past, she hung their coats on hooks, hoping her burning cheeks would subside before she finished.

"Come on, Em," Ruby sing-songed, "I was just checking for marks on your neck since you were so late getting here today.

Emma lifted her hair. "Look away, my friend. You'll not find a mark there."

"There?" Ruby's eyes sparkled. "So, you did get a little Christmas Eve nook-"

Emma's hand shot out to cover Ruby's mouth. "Shh. Why is how I spent my morning so interesting to you? Unless..." Emma pushed Ruby's dark hair back, spotting a red mark just behind her left ear. "Well, well..."

"Emma, Ruby," Ashley called, "hurry. It's time to decorate."

"Hold on, Ashley," Emma waved her other friend down the hall, "did you see that mark," she pointed toward Ruby's neck. "I'm pretty sure that our Rubes and her Doctor finally...did the deed."

Ruby winked and sassed right back, "Maybe!" but her eyes were sparkling with happiness.

Emma smiled at Ashley as they linked arms with Ruby and began walking back the way they came. "How long have they been dating?"

"Couple months, I think," Ashley winked.

"Must be a record for waiting," Emma deadpanned.

"Hey, you two," Ruby hip bumped them, "I'm right here."

"We're proud of you, Rubes," they told her as they made their way to the dining room where the competition would take place.

~~~CS~~~

Killian watched Emma enter the room with her friends, all of them giggling like they had just heard a good joke. "What do you think they're laughing about?" he asked Robin, who was lining up the bowls with various colors of frosting on the table.

Robin shrugged. "No clue. Hey, pass me that hot pink over there."

"The what?" Killian snickered.

"Hot pink," repeated Robin as he pointed in the direction of the needed bowl. "At least that's what Violet said it was when she brought it to me," he grinned.

Shaking his head, Killian reached for the appropriate bowl as he watched Emma. It looked as if she were showing off her charms to the other women as they were all crowded around her. She looked up, catching him staring and winked before refocusing on her bracelet. "Look at them now, Robin. What do you think they're talking about?"

"How do I know?" Robin laughed. "You're the one with the girlfriend. My guess is they're discussing our big...egos," he smirked, "and who leaves the toilet seat up."

"Robin," Roland pulled on his pants' leg, "what's an ego?"

"Walked right into that, didn't you," Killian whispered just as Blue asked for quiet.

Once the rules were given, it was chaotic as all the young boys started talking at once and Robin and Victor were arguing over some design. Killian wasn't sure where to start, and after picking up his cookie and setting it back down a dozen times, took a step back from the table to regroup. There were crumbs and icing splatters all over the table already, and yet when he looked over at the girls' table... it was peaceful.

There was only a soft hum coming from their table and they were carefully passing the bowls and tools from person to person. Emma was in the center of the group, leaning over the table working diligently on her project. With the room's lights shining on her hair, it sparkled, and periodically he would catch a glance as she smiled at someone. His Swan was gorgeous, and she took his breath away every time he saw her.

"Quit drooling, Jones," he heard from one side.

"Killian, do you need my help?" Roland asked from the other.

Smiling down at Roland, he tapped him on the nose with his finger. "No, little lad. I think I've got this one." Picking up his cookie and a bowl of white frosting, he got busy.

~~~CS~~~

Hours later, once the tables were cleaned off and all that was left were the creations, Emma walked slowly around the table admiring what they had created. This year the design centered around Santa and Mrs. Claus and their toy shop.

"The competition is totally rigged," Killian murmured in her ear, pulling her back against his chest.

She smiled and tilted her head up to nip his chin. "Rigged? How do you figure?"

"Well, you are an artist."

"Oh, so you think because I'm an artist, that's why we won?" She turned around in his arms to peer over at the other table. "I think it's just that we worked together."

Killian's lips twitched. "Aye, love, that could be it. It was quite frightening at my table."

Taking Killian's hand, they walked the few steps to reach the other table. There wasn't a theme to their decorating, but each person had done his own thing. There were lopsided Christmas trees, colorful balls, a heart, an arrow, assorted cookies that she had no idea what they were, and in the center a swan; majestic and proud surrounded by blue water.

"Is that yours?" She pointed to the swan.

"Aye, love. I saw you standing across the room, surrounded by your friends, at home with what you were doing and I couldn't resist."

"Oh, Killian. I love you."

"And I love you, Emma. Merry Christmas." He kissed her then and, as she closed her eyes, she felt herself getting lost in the sensation of his lips and body pressing against hers.

"Emma, Killian," Elsa interrupted their moment, "it's time to go."

"Your friends have horrible timing," Killian whispered.

Emma hummed in agreement, and peeked around Killian's shoulder to where Elsa was pretending she was checking the time. "Will it be skating or sledding?" she asked as she reluctantly stepped out of his arms.

"Skating," Elsa retorted just as Grace and Violet entered the room.

"Killian" they called in unison, "we have your coat, Come on." They each grabbed a hand and tugged him along even as his eyes pleaded with Emma to rescue him.

"Think you should save your boyfriend?" Elsa asked as the girls and their reluctant adult left the room.

"Nah. He'll be fine." Linking her arm with Elsa's they went looking for the others.

 **Frog Pond**

 **Boston, MA**

 **Early Afternoon**

Once they arrived at Frog Pond, much to the dismay of Grace and Violet, the older kids were sent off to skate while the adults were paired with smaller children. Killian found himself paired with Wyatt, a precocious boy of eight who, with his constant barrage of questions, was threatening to get on his last nerve. He propped his skate up on the bench next to Robin and bent over under the auspices of retying his laces. "You sure I can't talk you into trading," he muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

"There's no bloody way, mate," Robin retorted. "Wear him out, why don't you?"

Contemplating that response, he watched Wyatt bounce around as he watched the other skaters fly past them. "Are you ready, Wyatt?"

"I'm ready. I'm ready. I'm ready. Let's go. Let's go Let's go," he shouted, each sentence a little louder than the one before it.

"About as exhausting as listening to Anna," Killian muttered as he led the way toward the entrance to the rink.

"I heard that, Jones," Elsa cried as she skated past with a dark-headed little lass.

Taking Wyatt's hand, they stepped into the rink, and giving himself a few minutes to reacquaint himself with the feel of the ice, he pushed off. Taking it slowly, they circled the rink, each time around a little faster than the one before. Killian had to admit that it really was like riding a bike and, while he wouldn't be doing any flips in the air, his confidence grew the longer he skated.

Wyatt tugged his hand loose. "Let me do it. Let me do it. Let me do it."

"Are you sure?" Wyatt nodded his head. "Okay then, take off. I'll follow."

~~~CS~~~

"Maddy," Emma smiled at the shy little girl who was her skating partner, "where are Ruby and Alli?

"There," she mumbled, pointing to where Ruby was helping Alli, Maddy's twin, lace her skates.

Carrying her skates, as well as those for her new friend, Emma made her way over to where Ruby was sitting. Maddy sat, and after she had removed her boots, Emma helped slip the skates onto her feet and tie them. "There. Have you ever skated before?"

"No, they haven't," Victor answered for her, "I thought I'd get them skate trainers."

Emma found that piece of news interesting but didn't say anything as she helped Maddy stand up. It took her several minutes before she was able to stand but as soon as she did, Victor took each of the girls by the hand, leading them away. "Exactly how does Victor know them?" she asked Ruby curiously, as she had never seen him so attentive to children before.

Ruby smiled a she watched the trio walk away. "Victor saved their lives," she whispered reverently. "From what I can gather their mother was one of the first heart patients he operated on. Years later, she came back to see him but this time she was pregnant, with twins. I don't know the specifics, but the girls were born with Down's Syndrome, and both needed surgeries to repair holes in their hearts. The surgeries didn't cost the mother anything and the girls are thriving."

"Wow, I never would have imagined Victor going out of his way for someone like that," Emma murmured softly.

"Oh, he likes people to think he's some detached doctor," Ruby shared, "but deep down he feels things strongly. I think the mother passed away several years ago and the girls live with the grandmother, who is in the hospital..."

"And he batted his baby blues at Blue so the girls wouldn't be alone on Christmas?" Emma guessed.

Ruby gave her a secretive smile and shrugged her shoulder. "I'm not sure what he said to her, but she's treated him differently since. He's a softy."

"Men can be so complex," Emma responded absently, thinking of the differences between Killian and his brother. Seeing Victor and the girls making their way back, she decided it was time to exchange her warm boots for the cold skates. "I hate this part," she grumbled, unzipping the first one.

"You always were a wimp," Ruby retorted

Sticking her tongue out at her friend, Emma finished one skate and started on the other foot. Not having worn them for a while, it took a little longer to get the laces to cooperate, and as she finished, she looked up just as Killian skated by and sent her a _help_ _me_ look. She knew he was partnered with Wyatt, but that look said more was going on than dealing with a chatty little boy. "Ruby, did you just see that?"

She pointed one long, red nail in the direction Killian had gone. "It depends. If you're talking about that 'help me' look that your honey just shot you, then yes, I saw it."

"Any ideas what it means?" They continued staring at the skaters as they flew past.

"No idea, but go rescue him. Victor and I will take the girls."

Taking advantage of the offer, Emma smiled her thanks and took off. As soon as she stepped on the ice, she immediately felt her shoulders start to relax, and with every shooshing sound the blades made on the ice, another care floated away. Out with the worry about grades, assignments, projects, deadlines, students - anything except the happiness and joy she was experiencing on this Christmas Eve.

Coming up behind Killian, she slipped her hand into his, and the quick double-take confirmed her suspicion that something was going on. "I came to rescue, but I'm not exactly sure what I'm rescuing you from."

Killian sent her a grateful, but shy smile, reaching up to scratch behind his ear. "Well, Swan...it seems that a young lass might have a, how do you say, a crush on me."

Emma rolled her eyes, sending him a quick smile. "I'm sure there are many lasses, as you say, who have a crush on you. Just tell them you're taken."

He gave her a look as if to say, "are you daft?" before continuing to explain his problem. "Well, I tried, but I didn't wish to hurt to young lady. I thought perhaps you could talk to her."

They skated in silence for a few minutes, with Emma trying to decide how best to respond. Finally, she settled on, "I'll see what I can do."

The smile he gave her would have melted her heart, had it not already been to the point that it melted whenever he was near. He pulled her off to the side of all the skaters and into his arms. "I knew I could count on you," he whispered, leaning in to steal a quick kiss. "Hot chocolate or a race?"

She dimpled. "Race...and _then_ hot chocolate. Mark, get set, go," she tossed out with a giggle and was off before he had time to realize her game. She enjoyed the chase but the perks of being caught by Killian were better.

 **Christmas Eve Service**

 **Boston, MA**

 **Early Evening**

By the time everyone arrived back at the Home after ice skating, it was a mad rush to get everyone ready to leave again. The Sisters, having already gone to the church, had left Emma and her friends in charge of the children, and they were tasked with getting everyone ready and to the church for the 6:00pm service. Not an easy feat when the kids were hyped up on sugar from too many cookies and the anticipation of Santa's arrival, and the adults' feet were dragging from exhaustion, but somehow, they managed it. It had been Killian who had come to Emma's rescue and saved her from losing her patience with Wyatt, who was doing his level best to push all of her buttons. He had saved her, just as she had saved him earlier in the day. _Balance_ , she thought, _he balances me_.

Arriving at the church, there were a lot of breathless gasps at how beautifully the church was decorated. There were numerous Christmas trees, all trimmed in various colors, many shades of garland strung all over, poinsettias and candles everywhere. When suddenly a hush came over the crowd and the organ music started, she could already feel the goosebumps start to make their appearance. She slipped her hand into Killian's, and as they stood to sing, she couldn't help but feel thankful for everything that the year had brought her. Somehow, being here and sharing everything that had made her Christmas special when she was growing up, solidified their relationship. She was assured that he was the man that had been created just for her, and her glass wasn't just half full, but filled to the brim and spilling over.

As she listened to the message of the season, one of hope and love and new beginnings, she had to wonder what the new year held for them. In the past she might have worried, but glancing at the man sitting next to her, a peace came over her and she knew that no matter what came their way, their love would see them through.

As the speaker was finishing, Emma noticed Killian starting to fidget in his seat, almost as if he were nervous about something. When he squeezed her hand and then made his way out of the pew, she assumed he was going to the men's room, and so when he disappeared behind the stage, her eyebrows went up in question. Elsa was no help, and when she glanced at Robin, he just gave her a cheeky smile as he led Roland out of their seats, also. She leaned forward and tapped Ruby on the shoulder. "What's going on?"

Ruby shrugged just as a spotlight illuminated the stage and Killian stepped into it with his guitar slung over his shoulder, strumming the first notes of a song.

 _"Come they told me,"_ he sang.

And from the back of the church a voice and a drum echoed _, "Pa rum pum pum pum,"_

And then Killian answered _, "Our new born King to see,"_

Followed by the voice and the drum, " _Pa rum pum pum pum."_

And as the song continued, Killian would sing one line and Robin and Roland would perform the drum part, walking slowly toward the front where Killian stood.

Emma hadn't realized she had sighed until she heard, Elsa whisper, "And there go the panties, folks."

Emma bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud at Elsa's bawdy comment. "Shh, we're in church!"

Her friend's look basically said, _if the shoe fits,_ and so she tried to focus on Roland and how adorable he was as he played the drum so solemnly. But when Killian's smooth voice rang out, her eyes automatically locked in on him, and darn if he didn't know it. As he sang the last line, he sang it to her.

 _"Then He smiled at me,"_

And they all finished in unison, " _Pa rum pum pum pum, Me and my drum."_

As the music faded and the spotlight went out, leaving only candlelight, Emma stood with the rest of the congregation for a last prayer, and then it was time to leave. Killian, Robin and Roland were waiting as she slid out of the pew and into the aisle. "How long have you been planning that?"

He took her hand pulling her close. "A few weeks." His shy smile suggested there might be more to the story...but perhaps not.

"Emma," Roland wrapped his arms around her leg, "wasn't I good? Huh? Huh?"

"Very good, Roland." She ruffled his curls. "Ready to go eat?"

He dimpled, his dark eyes shining. "Granny's?"

Her wink said it all.

 **Group Home**

 **Boston, MA**

 **Evening**

As soon as dinner was over and they all made it back to the Home, Sister Blue took over, and with very few words or shenanigans, all the children were in their pajamas and tucked into their beds. Emma met Ruby in the hallway after they had read bedtime stories to Maddy and Alli, and after realizing all the other children were asleep, looked over at Ruby with a shocked expression. "How does she do it?"

"I don't know," moaned Ruby, "I'm exhausted."

"There's got to be some magic involved," Emma scoffed, linking arms with Ruby and leading them toward the front room where the adults were going to enjoy some eggnog and music.

"Agreed. Eggnog?" Ruby asked as they walked by the side table where Blue had set up a tray and glasses.

Emma hummed, "Just a little. Don't let Blue know, but it was never my favorite."

Taking her glass, Emma settled on the sofa next to Killian, who seemed to be lost in thought, staring at the tree. As the lights blinked off and on, the auburn highlights in his hair and beard sparkled, bringing her attention back to his almost brooding gaze. "Killian? Are you okay?" she asked him hesitantly, worried that something was worrying him.

~~~CS~~~

The twinkling of the lights on the tree took him back to Christmases past, causing a melancholy to tap at the edges of his mind. He had just clinched his jaw when he heard Emma's sweet voice inquiring about his well-being.

"Killian? Are you okay?"

The tree lights blinked off and on, their colors mixing with the gold of her hair, creating a halo around his very own angel. Killian picked up her hand, kissing her fingers. "Aye, love. I'm fine, but better now for seeing you."

"Are you sure?"

She studied his face carefully, and not wanting to worry her, he leaned forward, giving her a simple kiss. "Positive. Now," he glanced back at the tree and the empty stockings hanging on the mantle, "I'm assuming gifts and stockings happen sometime soon?"

Emma gave him a big smile. "But, of course. In twenty to thirty minutes Blue will be giving orders just like a drill sergeant, bringing with her gifts and items for all the stockings. With all of us working together, the stockings and gifts will be completed and then she'll start strongly encouraging us all to go to bed."

Killian frowned and shook his head a little. "Bed at ten?" He leaned forward, lowering his voice an octave and whispered in her ear, "I'm sure we can find ways to entertain ourselves, if we..."

"Okay, everyone. The children are asleep. Let's go," called Blue as she wheeled out several large suitcases, filled with stocking stuffers, and started pointing the adults in the directions where all the gifts were hidden.

Killian hadn't seen Emma this animated before, but she was a sight to behold with the way she ran from one hiding place to the next. Each time she reappeared, she was holding an armful of gifts that she unceremoniously dumped on a chair before disappearing again. And every time Emma appeared and used the carry and dump method, Ruby scolded and would methodically move all the gifts under the tree. He had never seen a more chaotic mess work like a well-oiled machine as did the alumni of Sister Blue's ship. Hers was a tight one, but he had no doubt she would always be there for her girls, no matter what the circumstance.

And just like Emma said, once the gifts were piled under the tree and the stockings were stuffed, Blue started making noises about bed, because the children would be up with first light. Robin and Elsa disappeared and Blue, Ruby and Victor followed shortly after.

Emma looked up at him from her position against his shoulder. "We probably should go up too. Blue's right...the children do get up early."

Killian turned to her and cupped her face. "I have something for you first."

"Oh?" She raised her brows and leaned closer, asking, "Is it something I'll like?" against his lips.

"Maybe." He gave her a tender kiss and went to get his guitar. Pulling an ottoman close to her, Killian strummed the opening bars of the Josh Groban's song _Believe_.

 _ChiIdren sleeping, snow is softly falling_

 _Dreams are calling like bells in the distance_

 _We were dreamers not so long ago_

 _But one by one we all had to grow up_

As he sang that last line, his thoughts drifted to how it felt when he lost his parents and how instead of growing up, his reaction had been to run. But eventually, he had run to Boston...and to her. Emma.

 _When it seems the magic's slipped away_

 _We find it all again on Christmas Day_

He watched a tear trickle from the corner of her eye and cursed the fact that he didn't have an extra hand to pull her close and kiss it away, but then...she smiled. _**Yes, my love. You helped bring magic back into my life.**_

 _Believe in what in what your heart is saying_

 _ **I love you, Emma.**_

 _I know, Killian. And I love you._

 _Hear the melody that's playing_

 _ **I'm singing just for you.**_

 _I love when you do._

 _There's no time to waste_

 _There's so much to celebrate_

 _Believe in what you feel inside_

 _And give your dreams the wings to fly_

 _ **I'll be there with you, love.**_

 _You are my dream, Killian._

 _ **I want to make yours come true.**_

 _You already do._

 _You have everything you need_

 _If you just believe_

 _Trains move quickly to their journey's end_

 _ **Our journey will never end**_

 _No?_

 _ **No. Our journey will go on and on.**_

 _Destinations are where we begin again_

 _Ships go sailing far across the sea_

 _Trusting starlight to get where they need to be_

 _ **My destination brought me to you**_

 _I had been waiting...I will always be waiting_

 _When it seems that we have lost our way_

 _We find ourselves again on Christmas Day_

 _ **If we lose our way, I'll still be there. Find me. Feel me.**_

 _I promise. I promise._

The song continued, and with every line he sang, Killian sent messages to Emma that she received and answered back. The magic of their love mixed with the magic of Christmas and as the last line of the song faded, Killian moved aside his guitar to catch his true love in his arms. When their lips met in front of the tree, he could almost feel the magic whirling around them, making the lights twinkle brighter and the air smell sweeter.


	2. Christmas Day

**The Promise**

 **Christmas Day**

 **Group Home, Boy's Room**

 **Boston, MA**

 **Christmas Morning**

Killian rolled over, pulling Emma close, burying his face in her fragrant hair but...something told him that wasn't right. " _What the hell did Sister Blue put in that eggnog?"_ he thought as someone's hand landed on his shoulder.

"Killian," _shake_ , _shake_ , "why are you hugging Robin?"

His brain screaming, _what_?! Killian opened his eyes to stare directly into those of his best mate, Robin.

"Why, Killian, whatever will Emma say?" Robin cracked with a smile.

Killian quickly moved his arm, sitting up in the too narrow bed, demanding, "Robin why are you in my bed?

"I believe it is you…who are in mine?" Robin's grin got bigger.

Killian frowned and looked across the room at the bed he was originally given. Wyatt was sprawled across it, the same racket emanating from his mouth that had sent Killian running in the first place. Covering his eyes with his hand, he fell back onto the bed with a groan as how he ended up in the wrong bed came back like a wave.

 _"What the bloody devil is that noise," Killian muttered, opening his eyes to see the tiny frame of Wyatt spread out in his bed, snoring so loudly he couldn't hear his own thoughts._

 _Realizing he wasn't going to get any more sleep, at least in the immediate future, he pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms and padded down the hall to the front room. When he passed by the bedroom where Emma was sleeping with Ruby and Elsa, he pressed his ear to the door and listened. "What are you listening for, you big git," he mumbled when all was silent, but as he continued walking he couldn't help but wish she were there beside him. "Her company would be nice," he sighed wistfully._

 _How was it that he had always been able to sleep anywhere and through anything, yet apparently, he was the only one awake. As he made the long journey down the hallway, he could almost feel the anticipation of the children sleeping behind each door. Now, it was all quiet, but as soon as the first child awoke, the noise would be like no other he had ever experienced. Which reminded him that he needed to get some sleep. Problem was, the one thing that was guaranteed to send him quickly into la la land, was not part of the equation, therefore he'd have to settle for second best...rum. After opening and closing several cabinets in the kitchen and coming up empty, he opted instead for what he assumed was leftover eggnog. With glass and a handful of cookies, he made his way into the room with the tree._

 _The tree was standing in the corner, dark, which was in stark contrast to the many lights that lit it up earlier in the evening. Using his elbow, Killian flipped the switch and the tree immediately was brought to life. Beautiful, he thought, but not as beautiful as the figure it illuminated on the sofa._

 _A princess._

 _A sleeping princess._

 _But more importantly, his sleeping princess._

 _Loath to wake her just yet, he sat down, stretching his legs out in front of him and leaned back, taking a deep breath. The blinking of the lights hypnotized him, creating an almost dreamlike bubble that included him and, as luck would have it, his sleeping princess. He had been alive for over thirty Christmases and this Christmas would forever be held as one of his very best. Learning more about the woman who had captured his heart and who, with every little smile, was seeping deeper into his soul than he ever thought was possible._

 _Unable to stay away from her any longer, he drained his glass and made his way to her side. Kneeling in front of her, he slowly lifted his right hand, lightly trailing his finger along her nose, then along her full bottom lip. Her lips twitched into a semblance of a smile, and that invisible force that existed between them slowly drew him down until his lips hovered over hers. And then there was no stopping as he allowed their mouths to meet._

 _It didn't take long for her lips to open, and his mission quickly became getting as close as possible. Stretching out on the sofa in front of her, he pulled her closer, using his lips, teeth, tongue and hands to communicate in a language only meant for lovers. Her hands in his hair pulled his closer, then pushed him away so she could run them up his chest to his nape, pulling him closer yet again._

 _His body aflame in want, he slipped his hand under her t-shirt, encountering soft, warm woman. Squeezing...kneading...soothing up and down her back until his fingers reached the elastic of her bottoms, and with each movement down, they slipped a little farther inside until he was caressing the upper swell of her behind._

 _Needing to be closer still, he angled her top leg over his hip, allowing his fingers easier access to her heat which welcomed him home. She moaned, deep in her throat, her body moving against his hand, hers wrapped around his back holding him tightly, their tongues mimicking the action of his hand, faster and faster until...she pulled her head back with a gasp._

 _"Killian?" she exclaimed, her eyes wide with surprise._

 _"Aye, love, come here." He leaned back into her for another kiss, settling for her cheek, moving to suck on her earlobe when she buried her head against his chest._

 _She groaned again and this time he could hear the regret in her voice. Righting her clothing, he held her until her breathing was under control. "I'm sorry," she mumbled against his skin. "I feel like a teenager whose parents might come around the corner at any moment."_

 _Behind his feelings of regret, he felt contrite that he had allowed things to get out of hand, as he wouldn't ever wish her to feel uncomfortable. "It's alright, Swan. I'm the one who should be apologizing." He settled them into a more comfortable position on the sofa, with her head on his shoulder before asking, "What brings you out here in the middle of the night?"_

 _"I couldn't sleep." He felt her shrug her shoulder. "I missed your arms around me."_

 _Tightening his hold just a little, Killian rubbed his chin against the top of her head. "Me too, love. I'm here now. Shall we sleep?"_

" _Tell me a story, please?" she whispered. "I love how the words roll off your tongue."_

 _He laughed and thought about telling her a story of his youth but at this time of year..._

 _"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful Princess who admired Captain Hook from afar, but her family didn't think he was good enough for their fair-headed Princess," he began._

 _And once the story was complete he had walked her back to her room and, with a kiss goodnight, had shut the door behind her._

"Sorry 'bout that, mate," he gave Robin a sheepish smile, "but that racket," he nodded toward his bed where Wyatt was still sound asleep, "woke me and I helped myself to a few glasses of Blue's eggnog."

"How many is a few?" Robin asked curiously.

Killian shrugged. "Two, maybe three. But I remember being dizzy when I came back into the room."

"Well, that explains it." Robin gave him a sympathetic look. "On my way to bed last night I saw Blue dumping more Brandy into the container of left over eggnog. Cheer up, it could be worse."

Killian gave Robin a dirty look as he climbed out of the bed. "I suppose," he grunted just as the racket from Wyatt quieted and he sat up smiling and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Roland danced around in the middle of the room. "Hurry. Santa was here."

Robin looked over at Killian, a little frown between his brows. "And how do you know that, little man?"

Giving him a sheepish smile, Roland dimpled. "I peeked. Hurry."

 **Group Home, Front Room**

 **Boston, MA**

 **Christmas Morning**

Emma had tossed and turned for an hour after Killian had sent her back to bed before ending up where she had started. Right back on the sofa that still smelled like him, and the smell, combined with the twinkling lights, had finally allowed her to drift off to sleep. She dreamed of Killian and mistletoe and gifts and Killian some more, only waking when she heard the shuffle of little feet, and opened an eye to spot Roland gawking at the filled stockings. After he disappeared down the hall, she pushed up, refolded the blanket she had used to keep warm and sat back waiting for the onslaught of bodies.

When that didn't immediately happen, her eyes were drawn away from the hallway and back to the tree, locking in on the colorful bulbs hanging side by side.

 _...Emma whispered, "It's a tradition here at the Home. Everyone gets their own Christmas bulb with their name on written on it, and we make a big deal out of hanging them on the tree."_

 _Pulling her close, Killian whispered in her ear, "That's a lovely tradition, Swan. I quite enjoyed hanging the ornaments on our tree."_

 _"Me too, Killian," she sighed, leaning a little closer to his warm body. They watched as the ornaments were hung on the tree one by one, all in a systematic fashion until it was time for the new friends to have their own. Blue picked up a box and gently lifted a bulb with Victor's name on it, handing it to him. As he hung it on the tree close to Ruby's, Emma leaned close. "Your own ornament means that you have been accepted into our family."_

 _Next Blue gave ornaments to Killian's friends...there was Robin...and Graham...and Kristoff._

 _And, lastly, she stopped in front of Killian, handing him a blue ornament almost the same color as his eyes, his name written in calligraphy. He hung it on a branch, where it not only was close to Emma's, but where it actually touched, signifying to her that they were a unit._

And now, weeks later, whenever she caught sight of her white ornament hanging next to Killian's blue one, it made her feel giddy. _He made her feel giddy,_ shethought as she heard his voice coming down the hall, accompanied by the voices of several children, all of them talking at once.

"Okay, children." Blue clapped her hands to try to bring a little order to the room. "Everyone have a seat and we'll get started."

Killian wound his way through all the little bodies until he was able to squeeze onto the sofa next to her. "Is it always this early?" he groused, glancing at the clock to see that it was just after 6:00 on Christmas morning.

"Oh, sometimes it's earlier," Emma answered. "We got lucky this year."

"And if I need a nap when they're all done?" he inquired, that cocked brow of his drawing her attention.

"Oh, there is no napping on Christmas Day, " Emma consoled him, "but maybe we can get to bed early." She giggled when she heard his quick intake of air.

He lowered his voice an octave, whispering for her ears only, "Don't make promises you don't intend to keep, Swan."

She opened her mouth to answer, but before she could assure him she wasn't, Blue requested help passing out the gifts. "I'll be right back. Save my seat?"

"Of course, love. I'll be here waiting."

 _He really says the most romantic things_ , she thought as she stood up to help with the presents. Once all the gifts were handed out, they were opened one at a time, as each child had their turn in the spotlight. Periodically, Emma would glance over at Killian, and when he wasn't looking back at her he was watching the children, captivated by their behavior.

Unable to stay away any longer, she made her way back to his side, resting her hand on his thigh as he watched Wyatt unwrap a Lego set. "Killian, look at this!" Wyatt held the prized possession aloft.

Emma watched Killian as he made an innocuous comment, but when he looked up at her and his eyes were sparkling, she had to laugh. "Do you wish I would have gotten you Legos?"

He grinned but didn't say anything as he was too busy studying the box Wyatt had given him. Shaking her head, Emma waited for the unwrapping to finish before making her way to a storage closet. Finding the large bin she was looking for, she pushed it out of the closet and beckoned Killian to come see. "For you." She popped off the lid to reveal thousands of Legos, all shapes and sizes.

As she had expected, his eyes lit up. "Bloody hell," he murmured almost reverently.

Giving her a quick hug, he picked up the bin, called Robin, and disappeared with all the boys who had gotten Lego kits into another room. "We'll not see them 'til it's time to eat, will we?" Elsa asked as she came by with a large trash bag.

"Probably not," Emma sighed. "Probably a good thing we do cookie decorating and not Lego building, isn't it?" Grabbing another trash bag, she followed Elsa into the pile of wrapping paper that had been ripped and tossed around like confetti. Working together, the trash was collected. The children had separated themselves into groups playing with their new toys and Emma found herself in the kitchen helping with breakfast. The smell of frying bacon, eggs, biscuits and cinnamon rolls filled the air.

She peeked inside the oven to check on the biscuits. "It was weird not having Ashley here this morning, wasn't it?"

"I know," Ruby agreed from where she was scrambling eggs. "She said they would be here for dinner, though. They're going to Sean's father's for brunch."

"Wait. What?" Emma asked. "I didn't think Sean and his father got along."

Ruby shrugged and made air quotes, "They're trying for Alex."

"Family is important," Emma agreed, wondering if a part of Killian's mind was thinking about his brother and wishing he were here. Making a mental note to ask him about it later, she turned back to the conversation at hand.

 **Group Home, Front Room**

 **Boston, MA**

 **Christmas Late Morning**

Killian placed the last block and sat back to admire his work. It had taken him the better part of the morning and he had long lost all his helpers, but he had done it. He had built Emma...a memory lane, of sorts. Would she be able to identify his Lego renderings?

He stretched and stood up, noticing that, unlike the rest of the males, Robin was still sitting in the room playing on his phone. "You didn't get tired and leave like the rest?"

Robin shook his head, giving him a solemn look. "I thought you might want to talk about what you're trying not to think about."

 _Shite_ , thought Killian. _Leave it to my best mate to know what's going on my head without anything being said._ "What are you talking about?" Killian blurted, more sharply than was deserved.

"I've known you a long time, old man," Robin scolded him. "I know when you're involved in something methodical like that," he pointed at the structures at Killian's feet, "you're trying to either solve a problem or trying to run from one." His voice softened, "Have you told Emma?" Killian gave a quick shake of his head and dropped his eyes. "Why not, you big git?"

Killian didn't respond, because he couldn't without giving himself away, and today...it wasn't the right time.

"That girl loves you," Robin broke into his thoughts, "tell her."

"I will," he promised Robin, "when the time is right."

Exiting whatever game he had been playing, Robin took a few steps his direction, stopping next to Widner Library. "I would give anything to have what you have with Emma. Don't wait too long."

Killian took a deep breath, wondering how to bring up such a serious subject, but deciding that here, in the Home, probably wasn't the right place. "Soon."

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me," he grinned as Emma wandered into the room, "I'm going to go call my pop, as it seems you're in good hands. Catch you later." He left whistling OneRepublic's _Secrets_.

"What was that all about?" Emma asked as she watched Robin leave the room.

He could hear the buzz of conversation from the other room, and not willing to start something that he might not be able to finish, _Don't lie to yourself, it's more you aren't ready to discuss it yet,_ his subconscious clarified, he instead took her hand and pulled her into the room. "He was just giving me a tough time about this." He waved his hand over the array of buildings he had designed that were now spread at their feet.

"Oh, Killian," Emma said his name almost reverently, "this is..." She dropped down onto her knees and he could see her eyes moving from building to building. Taking measure of what she was seeing, going from one to the next and then backing up and looking at them all over again. Finally, she looked up at him, her eyes pooling with tears, "It's us, isn't it? It's our journey."

"Aye, love. It's our journey. He dropped down beside her and took her hand in his. "There's _The Burren_ where, when I stepped out on the stage and heard your laugh for the first time, I knew that my life was about to change."

"Mine did too, Killian. Your voice as you sang _Hello_ …it was if you were singing only to me."

"I was," he kissed her finger tips, "and then when I was actually close enough to look into your eyes, I was lost and found all at the same time."

She kissed him gently and then pointed toward the next few structures, the _Lucky Strike_ , the _Weeks Footbridge_ and the _Caspersen Student Center._ "All important parts of our journey, but at the time I think my friends were getting frustrated with me."

Killian laughed. "Oh, there's no thinking my friends were frustrated with me. I know they were."

"And the site of our first dance," she pointed out.

"And our first kiss." He kissed her again. One by one they took turns naming each building and mentioning the special occasion that had occurred there, until Emma pointed at the last building.

"Killian," Emma gave him a puzzled look, "why is there another replica of my house?"

He waggled his eyebrows at her. "Well, for what I have in mind it will be a momentous occasion."

She didn't say anything to him, and when she stood up and walked to the door, he was afraid she might leave, but then he heard the lock click into place and his breath caught. "Well, well, Ms. Swan..." He stood up and sauntered toward her, pinning her against the door.

"Well," she wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips a breath away from his, "I thought we'd start here and see where it goes."

He was surprised by her statement, but not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, planned on taking advantage of the opportunity. "Come here," he whispered, sealing their lips and ensuring that any further conversation in the immediate future would only be that of the nonverbal variety.

 **Group Home, Kitchen**

 **Boston, MA**

 **Christmas Afternoon**

Being in the kitchen while Blue, Green, Astrid and Johanna cooked their holiday meals had always been one of Emma's favorite things to do. She didn't enjoy being there because she was interested in cooking, as she could barely scramble eggs, but the camaraderie that she felt when they were all there at once was something that she just...liked. It made her feel as if she were a part of something...she wasn't sure what, exactly, but she knew that at no other time during the year was the feeling the same.

This year, she had been tasked with making mashed potatoes and she didn't know how...but she had failed. They were lumpy one minute and then when she would add milk, they would be too runny.

Ruby, on the other hand, had been given the task of putting together a relish tray with celery, carrots, cherry tomatoes and dip. Emma watched her try to arrange the carrots into an orderly pile, but every time she put the top carrot on, the rest would all tumble down. By the looks of things, she was getting just as frustrated with her task as she, herself, was getting with the potatoes.

Ashley had arrived late and she was given the best task of all, and that was combining the ingredients to make chocolate chip cookies. Just watching her friend mix the ingredients was making her mouth water for the dough, which had always been her favorite. Unable to resist, she snuck closer to the bowl, dipping her spoon in and coming away with not just a small teaspoon amount but a huge heaping spoonful. "Mmm," she hummed in appreciation the minute the sugary substance hit her taste buds.

"Emma," Ashley giggled, "go away. You're just as bad as you were as a kid."

Ruby snuck around the other side and scooped just as much out onto her spoon as Emma. "Mmm," she hummed, her mouth full.

Dipping her spoon back in for more, Emma grinned at Ashley, sending her a look that said _dare you_ and, just like always, Ashley caved, helping herself to several bites.

They had each just dipped their spoons in for more when they realized the room was too quiet. Emma peered over Ashley's shoulder to see all of the older women staring at them, hands on their hips and a rather dour looks on their faces. "Busted," she whispered before all three broke into a fit of giggles.

"I swear," admonished Blue, "it's just like when you were growing up. You ate all the dough and there were never enough cookies to go around. No matter how many times I said -"

"-Don't eat raw cookie dough. It will make you sick," the girls chorused.

"I've never been sick. Have you?" Emma looked to Ruby.

"Not me."

"Me either," chimed in Ashley.

Shaking her head, Blue turned away for a bit, and thinking they had gotten away lightly, spoons were dipped back into the bowl, except this time they were scooted out of the way as four more spoons joined.

Elsa walked in with Anna just as they all were enjoying another lick. "Oh, yum. Cookie dough. I love cookie dough. Can anyone join?" Anna spilled in rush.

Ruby nodded her head and handed them each a spoon. "I'm glad dinner's not for some time yet. I'm full."

"When will everyone be back from sledding, Blue?"

She looked at the clock. "Half-hour?" She shrugged her shoulder. "And that's if your young men can tell time." Taking a last lick of her spoon, she pointed it at Ashley. "Why don't you save that for later and mix up another batch to bake?" And then dropped her spoon in the sink as if it were the most natural thing in the world for them all to share chocolate chip cookie dough.

The girls looked at each other, all with expressions that said _what did we just miss_ before deciding it didn't matter. After taking one more lick, Emma went to get a container to store the mixture and Ashley gathered supplies to start on the next batch.

"Em," Ruby called, staring down into the mess she had been working on prior to the cookie dough break, "I'll take the potatoes, you take the veggies."

Elsa held the pie she was carrying aloft, and after being sent to set it with the desserts, she and Anna were tasked with setting the tables.

Looking around her at the easy way everyone moved around each other in the kitchen, Emma decided some day she wanted all of this in her very own home.

 **Group Home, Dining Room**

 **Boston, MA**

 **Christmas Early Evening**

Sitting around the table, Emma still found it interesting how this group of people had come to be. They were all adults and not from the same generations, nor were they from the same walks of life, but their lives were intertwined in many ways and they had come together to celebrate this most special day. And Blue played her part well. She was the matriarch of the group, and as such was gathering information from each of the guests, as if she were a spy collecting data for a mission.

She moved from person to person, with nary a pattern as far as Emma could tell, seamlessly going from listening to Graham talk superficially about a case to asking Victor how he liked working at Mass General as well as how he got into cardiology. As she listened to Victor spin a tale for Blue's benefit, Emma winked at Ruby, who looked a tad uncomfortable with Blue's line of questioning. Assuming Ruby was worried Blue might ask what Victor's intentions were, she could totally understand Ruby's nervousness, but Emma didn't think Blue would go there...yet. However, the fact that Ruby was smitten was a given.

As the questions continued, Emma realized that they seemed to be becoming more personal and knowing Blue was working her way to Killian, she worried what might be asked. His eyes, however, were still sparkling with mirth as he watched his friend's struggle to remain calm, which alleviated her fears for the time being. Hearing Blue start in with a question for Robin brought her attention back to the conversation.

"Robin, I thought your father would be joining us today. We had such a lovely talk when he was here at Thanksgiving."

As Robin explained that his father had planned on arriving earlier in the day for the holiday, but a problem at his jewelry store had caused him to miss his flight, Killian draped his arm along the back of her chair and stretched his legs out.

"Oh, that poor man," Blue exclaimed. "Families should be together for the holidays." She wiped her mouth, tucking her napkin under her plate before turning her attention to Killian. "And your brother, Killian. Why is he not celebrating here with us?"

Killian's hand tightened on her shoulder, his only outward sign of discomfort, because when he answered he made it sound as if it were perfectly normal for them not to spend Christmas together.

"Liam had some business to attend to in Europe, Blue. I hope he'll visit soon."

He finished just as Marion came around the corner and whispered into Blue's ear. Blue pushed her chair back and stood up abruptly. "If you will excuse me for a moment, there's a matter I need to take care of. Please continue without me." And then she was gone.

Emma looked at Ruby and then at both Green and Astrid, but only received confused looks from all. "I wonder what that's all about," she whispered.

"I'm not sure," Ashley, who was sitting on her other side answered, "but she said continue so..."

And Green took over hostess duties. "Dessert, anyone?"

Plates were stacked on the counters, and pie, cake and cookies were distributed to the adults as well as the children. Blue returned after about fifteen minutes with a somber look on her face, and even though her lips often turned up into a semblance of a smile, it never reached her eyes.

Emma tried to catch Blue's eye, but the older woman was good about playing dumb, and eventually she decided that when Blue was ready to talk, she would. As dessert and coffee were completed, the younger women sent the Sisters off to relax and prepared to clear the table and clean the kitchen.

It was a welcome surprise when Killian took the plate out of her hand. "We've got this, love." He inclined his head toward the other men and children who were similarly taking dishes back and forth to the kitchen.

"You sure?" Emma asked him cautiously. "But you won't know where everything goes or-"

"-we'll be fine, Swan," he cut her off. "Go, relax. Talk to your friends."

Emma studied his face a few more minutes and gave a quick nod before relinquishing the plate she was holding. "If you're sure. But you know where we are if you have any questions."

She hadn't taken five steps before he grabbed her arm, swung her around and pinned her to the wall with both his body and his lips. She had just gotten her wits about her enough to actively participate when he released her mouth, rubbing his nose against hers. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

Killian pointed up, and following his finger, Emma spotted a sprig of Mistletoe attached to the ceiling. "Did you put that there?"

"I can't take the credit for it, sadly. I believe it was Victor, but," he leaned in even closer, "I'm not one to pass up a good opportunity," he finished before his lips covered hers in a very hot, very thorough kiss before sending her off to spend time with the girls.

 **Group Home**

 **Boston, MA**

 **Christmas Evening**

And Scrooge made Christmas Joy last throughout the year by always treating others with kindness and generosity. May that be said of all of us! Merry Christmas!" Killian closed the book, and taking the pile he had read to the boys back to bookcase, said goodnight.

"One more book," pleaded Wyatt.

"You've had four," Killian ruffled his hair and pulled his blanket up before moving to Roland to do the same thing. "You don't want Sister Blue yelling at me, do you?"

Roland's eyes grew large and he shook his head. "She's scary when mad."

"Aye, lads, that's true. But I'll let you in on a little secret, all females are scary when mad."

"I heard that." Emma slid around the half-closed door.

"You shouldn't be spying on man talk, love." He winked at the boys. "You might hear something you won't like." He handed Roland his favorite stuffed monkey.

"Oh?" both brows rose high, "you were planning on saying more about females?"

Killian grinned at her, pulling her into his arms. "I was just going to finish with 'and you should try not to make them mad.'"

"Nice save," she whispered for his ears only, before moving away to say goodnight to each of the boys.

Picking up his duffle bag with his change of clothes, he followed Emma out into the hall and shut the door behind him. Putting an arm around her as they moved away from the boys' bedroom door, he sighed with contentment. "Thank you for including me, Emma. I enjoyed being here with you."

She gave him a little hip bump. "I'm glad. I wanted to share this part of my childhood with you."

"Is it time to go back to your place for a little adult celebration?"

"That sounds wonderful, but while you were reading stories, something else was planned that, hopefully, you won't mind."

He noticed she was worrying her bottom lip, which she was wont to do when she was nervous, and when they arrived in the front room and he was handed his guitar, he was a bit confused. "What's going on, Swan?"

"Graham and Victor are building a fire out in the back while Ruby and Elsa grab s'mores fixings. They thought a few songs, some chocolate..."

Killian kissed her nose and then her lips. "I know I've asked this before, but if I do this for you..."

"What's in it for you?" She dimpled up at him.

"Aye, love, you've got the idea," he whispered against her lips.

"Hmm," Emma hummed against his lips, before gently sucking on his full bottom lip, "a little of this and we can see where it goes?"

"Atta girl." He captured her lips in a brief kiss. "Lead the way."

~~~CS~~~

Killian pulled the strap of his guitar over his head and started strumming the guitar softly while he tuned it. When Robin joined him, it was as if his best mate had read his mind. A chord was played and in unison they sang _The Christmas Song,_ transitioning easily into _I'll be Home for Christmas_.

A slow song, a quicker one, then in between, on and on they sang until one brought back too many memories and Killian just played, letting those around him do the singing.

Robin seemed to read his mind yet again as he quickly encouraged the others to sing while he and Robin only had to worry about making the music. The best part of the evening for Killian was just being close to Emma and watching how comfortable she was in this place and with these people. She made him feel things that he never thought possible, and as much as he enjoyed seeing how she spent Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, was ready to have her alone; to get to the only gift that was important...her.

He wasn't sure how long he had allowed his mind to drift, but then a voice pulled him back. Emma sang words to a song he didn't remember ever hearing before, but the timber of her voice sent chills through his system.

 _Do you remember me?_

 _I sat upon your knee_

 _I wrote to you with childhood fantasies_

His Swan had started life alone, a girl lost without a family, and now she wasn't lost any longer, and instead of being selfish and self-centered, she was selfless. Stronger than she knew...and his.

 _Well, I'm all grown up now_

 _But still need help somehow_

 _I'm not a child but my heart still can dream_

He was happy Robin knew the song because he wasn't sure he could get his fingers to move. She mesmerized him and all he wanted was to have her alone.

 _And love would never end, oh_

 _This is my grown-up Christmas List_

As the last line of the song faded, nothing mattered but her. Her eyes never left his as she took the few steps to reach his side and, moving his guitar aside, he pulled her into his arms. No words were said as he tucked her head against his shoulder and just held her, knowing that she was the woman he had dreamed of forever and thanking whatever fates brought her into his life.

He wasn't sure how long he had been holding her in his arms but when he lifted his head, they were alone. "Before we go, love, I have something I'd like to sing for you."

Emma lifted her head. "I'm listening."

~~~CS~~~

Emma watched Killian as he played a few chords on the guitar. There was something about the look on his face as he started to sing that said this song mattered.

 _I've always believed in dreams_

 _And fantasies somehow come true_

 _When dreaming of you_

 _I've seen a moment's magic shine_

 _Upon the darkest night_

 _And fill it with light_

 _I've heard the wind whisper melody_

 _Of love meant to be_

 _I've searched the heavens for you_

It was a song that she had never listened to before, but one whose words reached down inside and touched a part of her soul. The words in the song could have very well been pulled from her head so well did they fit her.

 _I've searched heaven and earth_

 _Chasing my dreams on the wings_

 _Of everlasting love_

 _I've searched through heaven and earth_

 _Voicing the song my heart sings_

 _Heaven help us find our love, love_

His eyes glistened in the firelight, sending her messages that she was willing and anxious to receive. Messages that she never thought she would have, especially with the man that seemed to have been created exactly for her.

 _I've searched through heaven and earth_

 _Voicing the song my heart sings_

 _Heaven help us we're in love_

 _Forever in love_

 _Forever we're in heaven_

As the song faded, his eyes opened and the look in them drew her closer. "That song was important to you, wasn't it?"

A subtle nod of his head was given before he answered with words, "Aye, love. It was one of two that Liam and I found our parents dancing to, time and again," he told her quietly.

Emma smiled softly. "And what did you and Liam do when you caught them dancing?"

He gave her a lopsided grin. "Probably made gagging noises, but...as I got older I realized I wanted what they had. And now I do. I do," he said again. "Now, though…I need more, Emma." He reached for her. "I need you. Come to me."

Into his arms she floated and when their lips met, it was like coming home all over again.

"Ready to go home, Swan?"

"I'm ready, Killian. What did you have in mind?"

He whispered into her ear what he intended to do to her, a secret meant to be shared only between lovers and so romantic, her toes curled. "Merry Christmas, Killian.

"Merry Christmas, Emma.

Taking his hand, they left the home of her childhood for the home where she and Killian were learning what it meant to be in love. And just like the song said, she had searched for him through heaven and earth and being in love with Killian was forever, like being in heaven.

 ** _After reading these chapters, you can then move back to the main story and at the end of Chapter 8._**


End file.
